Haunted
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: When Annabeth starts to hear voices in the night, she flees from her cabin to the comfort of Percy's. So what will happen when they decide to sleep in Percy's bunk, and wake up in quite a... predicament? Well, rest assured, Travis Stoll will make sure everybody hears about it! Set after BOTL.
1. Part 1

**Hello again guys! So I've got a couple of requests asking if I could do a follow up to my one shot 'Haunted'. So... I did! I'll post both the one shot and the second part here, and I hope you like it! Review! :D**

**ALSO this is set... between BotL and TLO? I know there's not really any time to fit this in there but just imagine, okay? And Annabeth is kind of OOC, but all in good fun, right?**

* * *

Ugh, 10 more minutes, I won't be late!" I mumbled, rolling over onto my other side and burying my head into my covers. Someone was shaking me, telling me to wake up. I assumed it was my mother like it usually was, telling me to get up for school.

"Percy! Oh my gods you lazy butt, GET UP!" A voice half yelled half whispered beside me. I squinted into the darkness. I was definitely not at home, and that was definitely not my mother.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? What time is it?" I grumbled thickly.

I heard her sigh. "Well... you'll laugh at me." She whispered. Even in the dark I could tell she was blushing.

I rolled my eyes. I was too tired to argue.

"I promise I won't Annabeth, now what's wrong?"

Annabeth sat on the bed beside me. She muttered something incoherent.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." I questioned. I was almost falling asleep just waiting for her to answer me.

"I think my cabin is haunted." She whispered. I sat up properly and quirked an eyebrow at her, but I didn't know if he could see me in the dark. Annabeth was staring down at her hands determinedly in humiliation.

"Haunted? The Athena cabin is haunted?" I asked. I wanted to laugh, but I could hear that she was worried. Besides, she would probably punch me if I laughed.

"Yes. There's voices whispering and cold breezes coming from nowhere and all sorts of scary noises! I swear I'm not imagining it, Percy." Annabeth told me in a rush. She seemed flustered and sounded as if she was going to burst into tears.

I rubbed her back to comfort her. "It's okay... maybe Nico's playing pranks?" I tried to suppress my smirk.

"It's not funny Percy! I was scared half to death, and not much scares me! It's just after everything that's been happening lately, I just feel on edge. I think I was more creeped out, than scared." Annabeth admitted sadly. I sighed.

"I know. But why did you come here?" I asked her, puzzled. Annabeth was blushing. I could practically feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I don't know I just... I don't know Percy, you're my best friend and we've been through so much and- I just, oh never mind I'll just go." Annabeth shook her head dejectedly and stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No! I mean... It's okay, don't go. Stay. You can stay here tonight." I was pretty sure my face was the colour of a tomato. But I could tell she was scared. I was taking advantage of it- Annabeth didn't get scared often.

Annabeth turned to face me. "Are you sure Percy? People will talk."

I turned another shade darker of red at what she was implying. I shrugged. "Who cares. I've been having nightmares lately. It would be good to have some company."

"I-In you're bed?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. It's cold and... stuff." I answered awkwardly. I vaguely saw Annabeth nod and I scooted over to make room. I felt her lay down beside me and realized I was laying in bed with the girl I liked. We both just stared at the ceiling for a while before Annabeth spoke.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

"What? Oh, 'night Wise Girl." I replied. With on last yawn, I rolled onto my side and fell into a deep and content sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the shock of my life. Annabeth in bed with me. The memories of last night flashed by in my head, and I remembered why how she ended up here. I grinned. She was scared because she thought her cabin was _haunted_. What great blackmail material.

But then I looked down and flushed bright red at our... ah... predicament. Annabeth's leg had somehow tangled with mine in her sleep. Her hand was splayed against my chest-which I noticed was bare, because I never wore a shirt to bed- with her head buried in the crook of my neck. Her other arm was gripping my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her waist.

I really didn't want to wake her up. In fact, I would be happy to stay like this forever- but I could only imagine how awkward this situation will be when she wakes up.

But apparently I didn't have a choice, because just then the cabin door burst open to reveal Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, arguing, as per usual.

"Travis you are the most irritating excuse for a human being that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before Katie. Hey! Percy! Wake up, sunshine, you missed breakfast this morning and Chiron sent me to- WHOA!" Travis shouted when he saw Annabeth in bed beside me.

"Shush!" I exclaimed, "She's sleeping!"

Travis' smirk was so big, his face seemed about five seconds away from splitting in half.

"Wow Percy, have a good night?" He asked, his voice dripped with suggestiveness. I blushed dark red.

Katie slapped him on the arm. "Shut up Travis, I'm sure Percy has his reasons."

"Sh-she got scared, in the middle of the night... she came here." I stuttered. I knew Travis would tell the whole camp, and this was not something I wanted everyone to know.

"Uh huh. Sure. So you won't mind if I just do this?" Travis questioned. Before I could even ask what he was going to do, Travis shouted, "ANNABETH! SPIDERS!"

"AH! What? Spider? Where?!" Annabeth screamed, and snapped upright in the bed, her eyes wide.

Travis snickered and Katie looked mortified at the situation currently unfolding in front of her.

"Have a nice sleep, Annabeth?" Travis asked her with fake innocence. I could see Annabeth blush as she remembered what had happened, and where she currently was.

"I can explain! I had a nightmare and our cabin is haunted, and-"

"Haunted? Did you say haunted, Annabeth?" Katie inquired. Annabeth nodded and Travis wasn't even trying to hold in his laughter.

Travis laughed so loud that I thought my ear drums would burst. "_Haunted_? Athena cabin haunted? Annabeth Chase scared? In bed with Percy! This is rich, I have to go tell Connor!" He cried excitedly and ran out of the cabin before I could throw my sword at him. Unlucky.

"Sorry guys, I'll try and stop him. Ah... have fun." Katie said before leaving the cabin and chasing after Travis.

As soon as she left Annabeth shot out of bed. I followed her. I noticed she was staring at my bare chest. Embarrassed, I quickly picked up a shirt and threw it on.

"Sorry Percy. Let's not speak about this again okay?" Annabeth announced, her voice sounded dangerous, so I just nodded in agreement.

Annabeth turned and walked out the door of my cabin, taking my good mood with her.

Suddenly the cabin door opened and Annabeth walked back in. She placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned up to place a soft, firm kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Percy. For everything." She said. I could only nod. Once again, Annabeth Chase had rendered my speechless. She smiled before turning around and leaving again.

I reached my hand up and touched my cheek where Annabeth's lips had been only a few seconds ago. Oh look, my happy mood was back again.

Thank the gods for the Athena cabin being haunted.


	2. Part 2

**Here's the second part everyone (*cough* two people *cough*) have been asking for! ENJOY AND REVIEW! :) **

* * *

My first hint that everybody knew about last nights predicament was when I saw Silena Beareguard as I passed her on the way to breakfast. She winked at me like she knew something I didn't, before turning to her friends and whispering intently. Great. Just super.

My second hint was slightly easier to notice. Everybody in the mess hall stared at me as I walked in. A few Apollo guys whistled when I passed their table, and a some daughters of Aphrodite giggled. I kept my head down, determined to not make eye contact. I got some breakfast, and after sacrificing a portion of it to the gods, sat down by myself at the Poseidon table.

I risked a look up at the other campers. My gaze fell on the Hermes table. Connor Stoll grinned at me mischievously with his eyebrows raised. Travis was grinning too, but I quickly noticed that there was a purple bruise forming on the side of his face.

_Annabeth_, I thought wistfully, my own grin pulling at my lips.

Without wanting to, my eyes glided to the Athena table. Annabeth was there, here head ducked down as she ate her cereal. Her eyes never moved from the bowl and I noticed her cheeks where tinted red. Her brother Malcolm was sending horrifically terrifying death glares my way, like I had kicked his grandma or something. In fact, all of Annabeth's siblings were shooting icy stares in my direction. I quickly averted my eyes. If looks could kill, I would be a pile of Percy ashes on the ground.

I wolfed down my food as quickly as possible, so I could try to avoid the curious and knowing eyes of my fellow campers. I decided to head for the arena to practice my sword techniques to get my mind off things, when I all but ran into Beckendorf. He grinned at me.

"Hey Percy, sleep well?" He asked casually, falling into step beside me.

I scowled. "Shut up,"

Beckendorf laughed. "Hey man, it's okay. But just so you know everybody has heard about it." He stated, not even attempting to hide the smirk on his face.

I sighed. "Travis?"

"Yep."

I shook my head. "He's in for it now. I'll get him, next time I'm passing by the Hermes cabin."

"Well judging by the fist shaped bruise on his cheek, I'd say Annabeth already beat you to it," Beckendorf said. I chuckled.

"So... _did_ you sleep well?" He asked me slyly.

"Dude!"

"Sorry. But seriously, why was she asleep in your bed when Travis and Katie woke you up this morning? Apparently you were in a very... compromising position." Beckendorf inquired. I huffed indignantly and blushed.

"She had nightmares. She said she could hear things. Voices, wind, spiders and stuff. She's convinced that the Athena cabin's haunted." I told him. I saw him try to stifle his laughter behind his fist and I rolled my eyes, the same way Annabeth did when I would say something stupid. "Haunted?" Beckendorf asked disbelievingly.

I shrugged. "Apparently."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Beckendorf said in a tone that led me to think that he didn't believe a word of it. I'll admit, I also had my doubts, but Annabeth was rarely wrong about anything.

"Well anyway, everyone's probably heard by now that you and Annabeth slept together last night." He told me nonchalantly.

I felt the blood rush to my already flaming hot cheeks. "Don't say it like that, Gods!" I scolded him. Beckendorf burst into laughter at what I was implying, and ruffled my hair in an annoying way.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Percy. As long as you two had fun." He said with a wink. I groaned loudly, and Beckendorf chuckled once again.

We made our way to the arena in silence and thankfully, he didn't bring it up again.

I convinced Beckendorf to spar with me for a bit. He said he would rather be working in the forge, but he eventually complied after quite an argument. Various campers came by, whispering or winking as they passed me, causing me to blush every time. It was just so..._awkward_.

Silena eventually arrived too, and watched Beckendorf intently while we sparred. When she slyly asked me how last night was, I huffed.

"Nothing happened! Nothing, okay? We just fell asleep talking! She was upset about something and I was comforting her, that's it!" I grumbled, slashing my sword angrily at Beckendorf, who only just ducked the blow.

Silena smiled and stood to place her small hand on my shoulder. She smelt strongly of flowery perfume. "Ah, denial. The first step in realisation, you know." She cooed sweetly. I frowned.

"Ah... realisation of what?"

"In love if course!" She cried excitedly, spreading her hands as if presenting something to me for show. I shot her an exasperated look.

"It's not like that we-"

"I just _love_ true love! You two are the best love story at Camp. So _cute_!" Silena exclaimed over dramatically, pressing her hands to her chest over her heart and staring into the distance dreamily.

I tried to argue, but she just gave me a knowing look (the one my mum gives me whenever I mention Annabeth) and waved flirtatiously at Beckendorf before sauntering off, her long hair and small hips swinging.

I let out all of my anger and embarrassment by giving it my all while practicing with Beckendorf. I was just about to swing Riptide over my head to slap his to the floor, when I heard Connor Stoll's voice behind me.

"Hey Percy? Chiron asked me to come and get you. He said he wants to talk about what you and Annabeth did or did not do last night." He announced, restrained laughter rising through his words.

I spun around to face him, my sword still pointed, and it was aimed directly at his chest. Connor threw both of his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, don't skewer the incredibly handsome messenger!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again and capped Riptide. With a parting nod towards Beckendorf and a scowl at Connor, I made my way to the big house. I passed more Aphrodite girls who pointedly squealed and began whispering behind their hands to each other. I blushed, yet again. I knew I was the subject of their conversation.

As I walked I thought about how Annabeth was handling the situation. Guilt bubbled in my chest when I realised, that it was probably a lot worse for her. Girls got into a lot of crap when rumours like these spread. They're reputations were important, especially as a daughter of Athena. I worried all the way there, until I reached the large, sky blue building. Worry flowed through my veins as I jumped the stairs and stepped inside nervously.

I found myself automatically moving towards Chiron's office. The door was half open, revealing Chiron in human form, his body hidden in a wheelchair, and Annabeth, sitting down opposite him. I knocked before entering and sat down beside her. She was wringing her hands in her lap and her eyes wouldn't meet mine. I sighed inwardly and faced Chiron.

"Okay," Chiron began, "I understand there was some rule breaking going on last night. Do either of you want to explain?" He asked. He was being rather stern, yet for some reason, I could see a tiny smile playing at his lips. I cleared my throat awkwardly and spoke up when Annabeth didn't.

"It was all just a misunderstanding, Chiron. Annabeth was having bad nightmares, and she was really upset, so she came to see me. She sat on my bed when I woke up, and I was just trying to make her feel better when we must have fallen asleep. That's it, nothing more." I told him. I was surprised at how well I had lied. Or _bent the truth_, as the Stolls would say. But I could tell Chiron saw straight through it by the look he was giving me.

"Annabeth, is that true?" He queried. Annabeth nodded quickly, her blonde curls bopping on her head, and Chiron sighed.

"Now I know you both know the rules about male and female campers being in the same cabin alone. Although the rule often gets broken without me realising, this time you happened to get caught. You also _slept_ in another campers cabin Annabeth, over night, whilst you were both alone. Now if that isn't a breach of the rules, I don't know what is. I thought you had more sense." Chiron finished, aiming his last sentence at Annabeth.

His disappointed statement must have hit home, because Annabeth flinched. "I'm sorry Chiron, I was distraught, and I automatically thought of going to Percy." She said. I didn't know whether she was fibbing or not, but my heart still soared at her words. Suddenly, the situation wasn't entirely bad.

Chiron sighed yet again. "I understand, dear. Well, this sort of thing was bound to happen, I knew it from the first time you two met each other." He remarked. I frowned and looked at Annabeth who had her head down and her cheeks flushed scarlet. Oh. _That's_ what he was saying.

"But we still must not take this lightly." Chiron warned, "How about you two give the harpies a break and do the dishes for two weeks? And neither of you may participate in capture the flag this Friday. Do you understand?"

Both Annabeth and I nodded. I thought the ban from capture the flag was kinda extreme, but I didn't dare argue. Chiron winked at us and allowed us both to leave.

Annabeth and I walked side by side until we reached my cabin. Annabeth stopped abruptly and stared at her feet. I stopped, too.

"I should probably go. Last time I was here, things didn't end so well." She said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right." I told her, taking one if her hands and absentmindedly playing with her fingers. I could tell Annabeth was smiling.

"Percy, be honest with me. Did you..._enjoy_ last night?" She asked. I halted my actions and looked up at her.

"Uh, the sleeping part? Yeah. I can't say I didn't." I admitted. Not point in lying now.

Annabeth nodded and moved her hands to rest on my shoulders. Our eyes locked and I once again found myself marvelling at just how gorgeous she was. Annabeth smiled.

"I did too." She confessed.

We stood there for about thirty seconds longer, staring into each others eyes awkwardly, before Annabeth said "Oh, stuff it!" And smashed her lips to mine.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

Our mouths moved together in a steady, careful way. But neither of us pushed for dominance. We were both quite content taking things slowly, affectionately. I placed my hands on her hips and she pulled me closer. I felt like there was a firework show going off in my chest, and I just stood there, kissing her and revelling in the feeling of her lips on mine.

Annabeth pulled back, and looked into my eyes with her grey ones that were filled with passion. We were both breathing hard, but I felt like I was on top if the world.

"Maybe we need to do a repeat of last night again soon. But let's not get caught, next time." She whispered, before untangling herself from my arms and strolling off. I just stared after her blankly, shocked that Annabeth would suggest such a bold and reckless thing.

Not that I minded. I certainly did not mind at all.


	3. Part 3

**Okay, thankyou for all your lovely, supportive reviews! I was planning on stopping aster that last chapter, but here is one more for you amazing people. But his will be THE LAST CHAPTER. So thankyou again for everything, and I hope you enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

I had tried counting to one hundred, I had tried moving the water in the fountain to get really tired, and I had even tried banging my head against the wall so as to knock myself out.

But no such luck.

I shuffled in my bunk, wrenching the covers out from their tangled mess around my legs and punched my pillow in frustration. What was it, nearly 2am now? Seriously, I had to be up by 8. If I wasn't Annabeth would come barging in here with-

Annabeth. Okay, I was definitely awake now. After last weeks slight debacle, she had taken to flirting with me a lot. _A lot._ Which was definitely out of character for Annabeth. But whatever. I wasn't complaining.

Rolling over onto my back, I stared at the bottom of the bunk above me. My body was physically drained of energy, but sleep just wouldn't grace me with it's peaceful presence. Any other night I would be fast asleep and drooling before you could say _saviourofolympus_. But not tonight, apparently.

Turning onto my side, my gaze rested on the cabin door. I heard the hinges creek as it slowly blew open, and I immediately slid my hand under my pillow and closed my fist around Riptide in pen form. I sat in bed, happy for an excuse to get up, and swung my legs over the side to stand. My feet hit the cool carpeted floor, and I was careful not to trip on the jeans splayed on the ground. I made my way the the door, Riptide uncapped and now in sword form, but found nothing. No people, no monsters. I dismissed the thought, assuming it was just the wind.

I spun around and found a shadow in the dark standing directly before me. I lifted my arms back, ready to swing my sword, when a soft hand closed around my wrist.

"Percy, it's me!" The voice whispered harshly. I would know that voice anywhere. Annabeth. My heart rate slowed down considerably.

"Annabeth? You scared the Hades out of me, I almost took your head off!" I scolded, but my blonde daughter of Athena friend just snorted.

"I so could have blocked you," She retorted snarkily, and although I couldn't see that well in the dark, I could picture her challenging expression and her grey eyes shining menacingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you could have. How on earth did you even get in here?"

Annabeth held up a floppy object in my line of vision. Her navy coloured Yankees cap. "Turned invisible. Would you like some company, Seaweed brain?"

I shrugged, trying not to notice my rapidly increasing heart beat, and saw her plop down onto my messy bunk. I took a seat beside her, resisting the urge to bounce my knee. A nervous habit of mine. Annabeth yawned.

"I'm exhausted. Aren't you tired?" She queried, perching her cap on top of my trunk and laying back on my bed, kicking her shoes off. I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

I sighed, but didn't hesitate to lay down beside her. Our arms brushed, as the bed was small, but neither of us seemed to mind. I felt Annabeth twine her smaller hand with mine, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Have anything to say to me, Percy?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly, playing with my fingers. I swallowed nervously and didn't turn to meet her eyes, which I knew would be swirly stormily.

"Uh...no?"

"Put your seaweed brian to good use, I'm sure you can think of something." She replied, throwing her left leg over my right casually.

"Um, I promised to help Travis ask Katie out?" I tried, teasing her on purpose.

"Nope, that's not it."

"Uh...We have to teach the new kids sword techniques tomorrow at three?"

"No, no, something else." Annabeth replied. She rested her head on my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. Despite everything, I still felt butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"Oh, you mean that I like you?" I said, grinning. I swore I heard Annabeth's breath catch.

"Yeah. That."

I moved away from her slightly and turned over, her face inches from mine. She leaned up, her mouth right above my ear.  
"Well guess what, Percy? I like you too." She whispered, and I knew she was smirking at me.

With a sudden rush of courage, I pulled her face down with both hands and crashed my lips onto hers. I felt on top of the world, and my brain turned to mush when she slid her hand into my hair. I pulled her closer by the waist as we kissed, our lips colliding fervently. I could have stayed there, kissing her forever, but she pulled away for air.

Without another word, Annabeth snuggled back into the crook of my neck, and I kissed the top of her head. Annabeth traced patterns on my t-shirt clad chest.

"You're cute," She stated quietly.

"I know."

Annabeth smacked me playfully, but I pulled her closer to me to show I was joking. There was not any space between us now, and our bodies both radiated heat. I pulled the covers up around us.

"We could get caught again." I told her. Annabeth just sighed.

"I don't even care," She mumbled sleepily into my neck, and I chuckled quietly. I kissed her forehead one last time, before hugging her closer and falling into the most blissful sleep I've ever had.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Hello.**

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry, but this story is finished, at least for now.**

**Another thing I would like to say is this story is set AFTER BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH!**

**And I have not taken this story from anyone. This was an idea I came up with on my own, any similarities my writing has to any one else's stories are completely unintentional. **

**Thankyou x**


End file.
